


All because of the shower

by PurpleCotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCotton/pseuds/PurpleCotton
Summary: – O chuveiro do meu quarto estragou-se tenho que usar o teu. – Disse dirigindo-se para a casa de banho deixando um Baekhyun estupefacto. “Que lata este pirralho tem!”– Calma lá! – Afirmou enquanto corria para ficar à frente do maior, antes que este chegasse à casa de banho. – Primeiro que tudo, porque é que o chuveiro está estragado??Pela primeira vez Baekhyun viu Chanyeol ficar vermelho e embaraçado.– Não me julgues, por favor, a razão é muito estúpida… sabes que sou desastrado, ontem entrou-me sabão para os olhos, escorreguei e dei com o braço na torneira e ela estragou-se.{ChanBaek}
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	All because of the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Era suposto ser mais comédia, acabou meio sad, mas mesmo assim gostei dela! Para além disso eu decidi fazer uma experiência, de por os pensamentos do Baekhyun em primeira pessoa e destacados e o resto em terceira pessoa.  
> Espero que gostem!  
> Boa leitura!  
> • ChanBaek | Também publicada no SocialSpirit | fic escrita em 2020

** One-shot: All Because of the Shower **

> _“Byun Baekhyun, a universidade é a melhor altura da tua vida, aproveita-a”, dizem eles, com eles quero dizer a parte afastada e mais chata da família._
> 
> _Mentira._
> 
> _Depois de ter passado por todos os passos da vida, tudo bem que só passaram 24, cheguei à conclusão que por a uso tudo o que aprendi e receber dinheiro em troca é fantástico e extremamente gratificante. Principalmente, quando estás no primeiro emprego e parece que todos reconhecem o teu trabalho. Não é para me gabar, mas também dou tudo por tudo._
> 
> _Outro lado bom da situação é finalmente morar longe dos pais, sem ninguém a reclamar se deixo a loiça a secar em vez de a limpar e arrumar. Infelizmente nem tudo é um mar de rosas, a saída precoce de casa e a decisão de deixar de aceitar dinheiro dos pais levou a que tenha que ter um colega de casa, porque apesar de ser reconhecido no emprego, as contas são muitas e o ordenado ainda não chega para tudo._
> 
> _E o melhor candidato para tal (Ou melhor, o menos estranho)?? Um calouro universitário de 19 anos, demasiadas hormonas, extremamente alto e demasiado bom. Bom no sentido em que, babava toda a vez que ele andava sem t-shirt em casa e os seus bíceps estavam “soltos”, sem contar os músculos todos que as suas costas evidenciam cada vez que se espreguiça._
> 
> _E eu não sou hipócrita nenhum para dizer que isso não era fantástico, e que não é um problema. “_

Teve os seus pensamentos depressivos de domingo interrompidos quando Park Chanyeol entrou, sem nenhuma cerimónia, no quarto.

> _“Corrigindo, não seria caso ele soubesse respeitar a minha privacidade, mas o indivíduo aparentemente não o sabe fazer_.”

– O chuveiro do meu quarto estragou-se tenho que usar o teu. – Disse dirigindo-se para a casa de banho deixando um Baekhyun estupefacto.

> “ _Que lata este pirralho tem!”_

– Calma lá! – Afirmou enquanto corria para ficar à frente do maior, antes que este chegasse à casa de banho. – Primeiro que tudo, porque é que o chuveiro está estragado??

Pela primeira vez Baekhyun viu Chanyeol ficar vermelho e embaraçado.

– Não me julgues, por favor, a razão é muito estúpida… sabes que sou desastrado, ontem entrou-me sabão para os olhos, escorreguei e dei com o braço na torneira e ela estragou-se. 

> _“Ele o quê?? Ele é todo bom, mas também é um poste desengonçado, por isso se calhar não é assim tão estranho que tenha acontecido. “_

Nem tinha acabado de ter esse pensamento já se ria à gargalhada.

– Nunca vi pessoa como tu, a sério Chanyeol!!

– Não te rias, não tem piada nenhuma! Para além de ter ficado com os olhos doridos, o resto da noite, agora tenho uma nódoa negra enorme no braço e outra nas costas… 

Ao levantar a camisola, pode mostrar a Baekhyun o estrago do acidente. Com isto o Byun lá conseguiu parar de rir e sentir um pouco de compaixão.

– Já contactei profissionais para tratar do assunto, não te preocupes! Estão cá daqui a uma semana, no domingo. – Chanyeol disse baixando a camisola. _"E o orçamento, meu amigo?? "_ – O dinheiro sai todo do meu bolso, não te preocupes com isso… – Ditou como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Baekhyun.

> ” _Ámen, preciso de comprar um computador novo, para o trabalho e isto só iria atrapalhar!!”_

Sem dizer mais nada ou esperar que Baekhyun realmente cedesse a sua banheira, Chanyeol vira as costas e entra dentro da casa de banho.

> _“Que lata!!!”_

Sem pensar muito tempo na indecência do mais novo, voltou para a sua secretária, continuar o trabalho que estava a fazer. 

Quinze minutos depois Baekhyun ouviu o outro e observou-o sair, pela porta, rodeado dos vapores de água, apenas com uma toalha na cintura e água a escorrer pelo pescoço. 

> _“Merda, se não fosse a diferença de idade eu até tentava alguma coisa… Há quanto tempo é que não consigo abrir-me a alguém? E há quanto tempo é que eu sequer me envolvo casualmente com alguém?”_

– Fecha a boca, Baekhyunnie, para não escorrer a baba. – E piscou o olho saindo pela porta.

Baekhyun nem tinha reparado que tinha aberto a boca assim, mas fechou-a erguendo as sobrancelhas. “ _Idiota!!”_

**☘**

Se o olhar matasse Chanyeol estava todo picadinho no momento em que Baekhyun entrou na sua casa de banho e o maior estava na sua banheira.

– Chanyeol, amigo, adoro-te muito, mas explica-me o que estás a fazer na minha casa de banho às oito da manhã de uma segunda quando sei que só entras à tarde?

Chanyeol, que não tinha reparado que o mais velho tinha entrado na divisão, estagnou numa posição estranha, que se notava na cortina da banheira. Uns segundos depois uma cabeça toda branca do champô espreitou pela cortina.

– Baekhyunnie.

– Não me venhas com falinhas mansas, estou atrasado para o trabalho e não me posso despachar porque estás aqui.

– Fui ao ginásio e cheguei agora...

> _“Este pirralho é maluco, quem é que vai ao ginásio cedo o suficiente para estar em casa às oito da manhã, ainda por cima numa segunda??”_

Acabou por expressar esse pensamento ao outro.

– Porque prefiro ir ao ginásio de manhã! – Baekhyun suspira e Chanyeol acrescenta. – Nada te impede de te juntares a mim.

Baekhyun olha chocado para o maior, que dá um sorriso sugestivo, e vira-lhe as costas atirando-se para cima da cama. Seria um dia longo.

Quando finalmente chegou a casa Chanyeol já tinha começado o jantar.

– Como foi o teu dia, Chanyeol?

– Foi normal. – Deu um sorriso radiante e Baekhyun derreteu um bocadinho. – Hoje decidi que seria o cheat day do ginásio e, por isso, estou a tratar de massa de pizza para o nosso jantar.

– Uhh parece-me bastante bem, vou só deixar as coisas lá no quarto e já te venho ajudar.

Quando voltou foi surpreendido por algo a bater-lhe na cara e um Chanyeol a rir à gargalhada.

> _“Idiota … estou coberto de farinha…”_

– A massa já está pronta e eu estava a limpar a farinha da bancada... desculpa continuar a rir, a tua cara é hilariante.

Enquanto este ria de olhos fechados, Baekhyun chegou-se, sorrateiramente, e esfregou a cara na a sua T-shirt.

De início o maior olhou chocado e de olhos arregalados para os olhos do menor, mas logo começaram a rir sem parar.

O resto da preparação do jantar, e do jantar em si, seguiu cheio de brincadeiras e de risadas que serviu para aliviar a pressão e tensão do trabalho e da universidade.

– Hey, vais fazer alguma coisa a seguir ao almoço? – Chanyeol perguntou enquanto arrumavam a cozinha.

– Não, já organizei o trabalho de amanhã, porquê?

– Saiu um episódio daquela série, queres ver?

– Claro!!

Despacharam a cozinha e foram para a sala, com uma taça de pipocas, para ver a série. Nem quinze minutos depois, Baekhyun já estava a dormir com as pernas em cima de Chanyeol enquanto este tinha as mãos nelas e fazia um carinho ligeiro sem perceber.

**☘**

Quando Chanyeol chegou de uma terça-feira bastante puxada, na universidade, deu com Baekhyun deitado no sofá com o computador em cima das pernas. Numa delas estava um enorme saco de ervilhas que, Chanyeol tinha quase a certeza, estava no congelador há vinte e quatro horas.

– O que se passou? – O Park perguntou deixando a mochila no meio da sala.

– Dei uma queda enorme no trabalho. Mandaram-me logo ir ver disto ao hospital, mas não é nada de mais. Mandaram-me fazer gelo e receitaram-me uns comprimidos para a dor e para o inchaço. Ainda agora é terça e já estou acabado com esta semana...

Chanyeol, sem dizer nada saiu da sala e foi à cozinha tirando algo do congelador.

> _“O que é que ele foi fazer?”_

A questão foi logo respondida quando o maior chegou perto do sofá e se sentou no chão com uma caixa de gelado e duas colheres.

> _“É inevitável, ele já me vai conhecendo”_

Baekhyun falou durante muito tempo sobre o artigo que estava a escrever que nem reparou quando Chanyeol adormeceu. Só reparou quando este deixou descair a sua cabeça, que acabou por bater na perna do mais velho, mantendo-se a dormir.

> _“Parece que acabou por adormecer, deve estar cansado… Com o cabelo platinado assim até parece um anjo…”_

Acabaram os dois a cozinhar às onze da noite, pois até Baekhyun adormeceu, apenas acordando a essa hora porque tinham fome. Durante o processo Chanyeol dava na cabeça do outro porque queria que o outro se mantivesse sentado.

**☘**

> _“Finalmente sábado… E ainda bem que assim o é porque Chanyeol está outra vez na minha casa de banho, e mais uma vez acordou-me, este rapaz não tem emenda”_

Nem se deu ao trabalho de sair da cama, mas ficou a olhar para a porta até que viu o outro sair da casa de banho.

– A tua sorte, poste, é que amanhã vêm cá tratar da tua banheira, porque se não eu desligava o gás a meio do teu banho. 

– Baekhyunnie, são onze da manhã… Não achei que houvesse problema vir tomar banho a esta hora. 

– Estava a dormir, o meu rico sono de beleza, e tu interrompeste-o…

– Por favor, já tens a beleza toda, não precisas de dormir mais. 

Baekhyun, que não esperava por isto, ficou todo vermelho e escondeu-se debaixo do lençol. Deixando um Chanyeol a rir-se enquanto saía do quarto. 

> _"Baekhyun, recompõe-te, ele só tem 19…"_

Oito da noite, hora de preparar o jantar. Baekhyun e Chanyeol encontravam-se a cortar legumes para a refeição. 

> _“Chanyeol não está a falar muito. Ele não se costuma calar, nunca. Isso nunca me impediu de falar muito também, já que ambos somos pessoas muito opinadas acerca de muitos assuntos e gostávamos de partilhar e discutir as nossas diferenças e semelhanças nesses assuntos. De manhã estava tão bem, mas há umas horas que ele estava simplesmente a olhar para o caderno sem fazer nada e sem falar...”_

– Baekhyunnie, temos pimento?? Queria juntar ao resto dos legumes.

– Por favor não, não consigo gostar de pimento nem pintado de ouro.

E assim uma dessas conversas foi iniciada acabando apenas quando Baekhyun chegou à solução de se fazer os pimentos separados e por fim juntá-los aos outros legumes no prato de Chanyeol. Apesar de terem mais vezes opiniões diferentes do que iguais, eram ambos muito civilizados, e sabiam falar sem que nenhum explodisse ou que se entrasse numa discussão para ver quem tem mais razão.

Depois disso o maior voltou a ficar calado e não voltou a abrir a boca. 

Comparado com o Park, Baekhyun gostava de dar privacidade às pessoas e por isso decidiu não perguntar o que se passava com Chanyeol.

> _“Pensando melhor nisso._
> 
> _Há quase dois anos que vivemos juntos. Um ano em que não faço a mínima ideia o que Chanyeol andou a fazer e este ano em que entrou na universidade de artes e está quase a acabar o semestre._
> 
> _Todos os sábados nos juntamos a ver um filme antigo, por mais trabalho que eu tenha que organizar ou tudo o que ele tenha que estudar. Quando essa tradição começou? Nem me consigo recordar, mas em algum momento ela começou._
> 
> _Todos os dias cozinhamos juntos e todos os domingos arrumamos a casa._
> 
> _Para variar, estamos sempre a conversar nessas situações. Falamos muito, mas acho que temos um acordo silencioso de não falarmos de coisas demasiado profundas, também não sei porque o fazemos, mas que o fazemos é certo.”_

Mesmo durante o jantar, Chanyeol permaneceu calado, exceto quando já se encontravam a acabar de arrumar a cozinha.

– Vou ter de sair, achas que podemos adiar o filme para amanhã?

– Tudo bem, eu também estou um bocadinho cansado. – “ _Mentira.”_

– Não me parece que estejas a falar a verdade, mas obrigada. – E deu um sorriso.

> “ _Ele é que parece cansado, aquele sorriso diz tudo…”_

E dez minutos depois de terem acabado, Chanyeol estava de saída.

Normalmente Baekhyun não se preocupava, Chanyeol costumava sair com os amigos, mas por volta da uma da manhã estava sempre em casa. Dizia que ir para discotecas não era muito a sua praia, e que preferia ir a bares, os seus amigos partilhavam do gosto e por isso era assim que passavam a noite, a conviverem e a beber se quisessem. 

Baekhyun sabia porque tinham falado disso, já que, para si, discotecas eram as melhores.

Mas eram três da manhã e nada de sinal de Chanyeol.

> _“E se lhe aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele é maior de idade, mas sinto-me responsável por ele… Nem sei quando comecei a sentir isso, mas sei que não é recente. Ele não parecia nada bem…”_

Acabou por adormecer no sofá todo torto, mas meia hora depois foi acordado com um toque de telemóvel irritante. Chanyeol tinha-lhe trocado o toque mais uma vez… 

Depois de passar o choque inicial de ter sido acordado correu para encontrar o aparelho.

Chanyeollie, era o que aparecia. 

> _“Desgraçado, deixa-me preocupado desta maneira, aposto que está a divertir-se e só volta amanhã, não lhe custava nada ter mandado uma mensagem há duas horas a avisar, idiota…”_

Esse pensamento foi imediatamente apagado da sua mente quando atendeu o telemóvel e ouviu uma voz que não conhecia de parte nenhuma.

**“Peço imensa desculpa, o mais provável é tê-lo acordado. Chamo-me Kyungsoo e sou um colega do Chanyeol. Preciso que venha buscá-lo porque bebi e não posso conduzir e porque não sei onde moram. Por favor, eu explico o que conseguir quando chegar.”**

Posteriormente a esta fala de Kyungsoo a conversa apenas se seguiu por poucos segundos, com Baekhyun a perguntar onde se encontravam e com Kyungsoo a agradecer muito, e a ser muito educado.

Num abrir e piscar de olhos Baekhyun já estava na estrada. Sabia perfeitamente onde eles se situavam e como lá chegar.

Diferente do resto da noite, nada passava na sua mente, saberia num instante o que se passava, e, por isso, não necessitava de encher a cabeça com suposições que provavelmente não estariam corretas.

Demorou ainda uns bons vinte minutos a chegar ao destino, mas assim que chegou ao parque avistou Chanyeol sentado com os cotovelos nas pernas a apoiar a cabeça, e ao lado uma figura totalmente diferente do que imaginara pela voz ao telemóvel. Um rapaz pequeno e com cara de zangado, algo que não se verificou assim que Kyungsoo deixou Chanyeol e veio a correr na sua direção.

– Byun Baekhyun, certo? – Perguntou o rapaz, que apesar de ainda se manter sério demonstrava preocupação.

– Exato, o que se passou?

– Na verdade, eu não sei porque ele se recusou a falar disso comigo. A mensagem apenas dizia que precisava de espairecer e que queria ir beber qualquer coisa. Para além da hora, que não era habitual, nada me pareceu suspeito e decidi juntar-me. – De vez em quando Kyungsoo olhava para trás para verificar se Chanyeol ainda se encontrava no sítio onde o havia deixado. – Conheço-o há muitos anos, mas ele consegue ser demasiado bom a esconder os sentimentos quando quer. – E fez uma pausa, ele próprio não estava no melhor estado e Baekhyun deduziu que precisava de pensar no que diria antes de recomeçar a falar.

> _“Não concordo, parece-me sempre fácil de lê-lo, apesar de não desabafarmos nada um com o outro, provavelmente é da idade que tenho a mais.”_

E então Kyungsoo, depois de voltar a verificar o amigo, recomeçou.

– Parecia-me bastante bem, até a bebida bater forte. O que ainda demorou um bocado, mas assim que aconteceu, nem dez minutos precisou para estar muito bêbado. De repente começou a chorar, e por mais que perguntasse o que se tinha passado, não me respondeu. Ainda não parou de chorar desde isso e já passou uma hora e pouco. A única coisa que soube dizer foi o seu nome, e por isso agarrei no telemóvel dele e liguei para o único número que parecia ser o seu.

> _“Nem sei como ainda não tinha reparado no pranto que o Chanyeol está a fazer, apesar da distância a que estamos dele. Nunca vi Chanyeol chorar, apesar dele já me ter visto a chorar várias vezes devido a alguma frustração com prazos do emprego, bem como a ver filmes. Porque digamos sou um choramingas! Mas ele, nunca o vi, parece sempre tão controlado...”_

– Okay. – Deu uma pausa e voltou a falar. – Precisas de boleia Kyungsoo?

– Não, não é preciso, moro já aqui à frente.

– Então eu vou ver o que posso fazer com ele, e não te preocupes, qualquer coisa eu mando mensagem pelo número dele, parece-te te bem?

– Sim, sim! Muito obrigada, eu não sabia o que fazer e ele recusava-se a ir para minha casa…

– Vai lá andando para te ver a chegar em segurança antes de me ir embora.

Com despedidas curtas, Kyungsoo lá tomou o seu caminho e Baekhyun ficou a verificar se este chegava são e salvo. Quando isto aconteceu, deu passos rápidos até o maior.

Não disse nada acerca do porquê de este estar a chorar, achava que, pela convivência que tinha com Chanyeol, este falaria quando quisesse, se quisesse.

– Vou precisar que colabores comigo numa coisa, tudo bem? Vou dar-te duas opções, se a resposta for a primeira inclinas a cabeça para a esquerda, se a resposta for a segunda inclinas a cabeça para a direita. Se ouviste e percebeste o que eu disse mexe a cabeça. – Quando viu o maior fazer um sinal ligeiro com a cabeça voltou a falar. – Então é assim, podemos ficar aqui, apesar de existir uma brisa leve e irmos para casa quando te acalmares, ou podemos ir já para casa. Em qualquer das opções só falas comigo se quiseres, onde vamos ficar os dois juntos até te acalmares. Relembrando, primeira opção, esquerda, para a segunda, direita.

Chanyeol pareceu refletir um pouco pelos segundos seguintes antes de inclinar a cabeça para a direita. 

– Tudo bem, eu vou levar-te até ao carro achas que consegues andar já ou ainda precisas de um bocadinho? 

Sem dizer nada Chanyeol levanta-se agarrando no braço de Baekhyun. Este que, sem pressas, o levou até ao carro. O maior, que continuava a chorar muito, de vez em quando tropeçava devido a ter os olhos todos embaciados das lágrimas, por isso a ida até ao carro, apesar de lenta não foi de todo calma. Ao chegarem ao carro, Baekhyun sentou Chanyeol e pôs-lhe o cinto. 

Durante o caminho Chanyeol parou de chorar de repente e permaneceu o tempo inteiro a olhar para um ponto específico no carro, o que preocupou muito o mais velho. 

> _"Antes chorar do que não reagir… Tenho que tentar acalmá-lo para ver se ele descansa, o estado em que está não lhe faz nada bem…"_

Quando finalmente chegaram a casa Baekhyun conduziu o outro para a casa de banho. 

– Chanyeol, o estado em que estás não te faz nada bem, preciso que tomes um banho enquanto eu te preparo um chocolate quente. – O mesmo não reagiu à afirmação. – Eu vou dar-te um banho, está bem? Vou despir-te e pôr-te debaixo de água morna, se não quiseres, ou se quiseres que pare a meio, eu paro. 

Devagarinho aproximou-se do maior e agarrou na ponta da camisa, começando por desabotoar alguns botões. Chanyeol já não fixava os olhos na parede, seguia os movimentos do menor com o olhar e, por isso, não parou o que estava a fazer. Ao estarem todos os botões da camisa desapertados, a camisa foi deslizada com cuidado. 

Baekhyun adorava, noutra situação, poder estar a apreciar o corpo do outro assim, mas naquele momento, nada de malicioso passava na sua cabeça. A única coisa que queria era ajudar o maior a acalmar-se. 

Passou então às calças, que desapertou e puxou para baixo juntamente com as cuecas. Com cuidado agarrou na perna direita e tirou-a do conjunto. O mesmo foi feito com a esquerda. 

Deixou Chanyeol um bocadinho de lado para pôr a água a aquecer. Ao verificar que estava numa boa temperatura encheu a banheira. Quando esta ficou cheia agarrou na mão do maior e puxou cuidadosamente. 

– Preciso que me ajudes, entres na banheira e te sentes como quiseres. Já tomaste um banho hoje por isso não precisamos propriamente de te esfregar de uma ponta à outra… 

O maior assim o fez.

Com cuidado, Baekhyun molhou o cabelo do mais novo, este que fechou os olhos mantendo-se quieto. Quando estavam bem molhados fechou a água e agarrou no shampoo pondo um bocado na palma da mão. Levou as mãos ao cabelo sedoso do mais novo que voltou a chorar novamente. 

> _"É melhor cá fora do que aí dentro… "_

Esfregou com todo o cuidado e carinho, tentando demonstrar que estava lá para o outro. 

Posteriormente, quando achou que já estava bom, pegou em sabão e fez uma pequena massagem nos seus ombros durante uns tempos. 

Por fim, esvaziou a banheira e levantou o outro, iniciando o processo de tirar o champô/sabão. Processo terminado, agarrou na mão do maior e puxou-o para fora da banheira enrolando-o numa toalha. 

Ia sair para buscar roupa, quando sentiu o seu pulso ser agarrado e a cabeça de Chanyeol no seu ombro. 

> _"Vou ficar todo molhado… “_

Sorriu e pôs a mão na cabeça alheia fazendo carinho. 

– Gostava de ficar aqui, mas não quero que fiques doente, anda lá.

Deixou Chanyeol no meio do seu quarto e foi rapidamente ao outro quarto buscar uma muda de roupa. voltou e vestiu o maior, trocando também a sua própria roupa.

Quando estava despachado fez com que o maior se deitasse na cama e abraçou-o por trás em conchinha. Chanyeol, que mal reagira desde que o fora buscar agarrou no braço do mais velho e aproximou-o da sua cara apertando-o com força e sussurrou um “obrigado” baixinho. Baekhyun fez um carinho na cara do outro, já que agora estava bastante perto.

– Sabes que estou aqui quando precisares, agora descansa que precisas. – Disse depositando um beijo na cabeça de Chanyeol.

Eram dez da manhã quando Baekhyun decidiu levantar-se da cama. Chanyeol estava a ter um pesadelo desde que se tinham deitado, às cinco da manhã, e, por isso, não tinha conseguido pregar olho. O menor revirava-se na cama a soltar gemidos sofridos, lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos fechados, mas nunca acordou. Deste modo, Baekhyun, sempre que o outro se agitava mais, virava-o para si, abraçava-o e dizia que estava tudo bem. Nessas alturas o maior acalmava-se, mas não durava muito até tudo recomeçar.

Apenas pelas nove e meia é que começara a acalmar-se. Assim Baekhyun, demasiado cansado, mas não querendo dormir para se certificar que não se passaria nada de mal com Chanyeol, levantou-se indo fazer um café. Não era muito fã da bebida, mas descobrira que até beber esse líquido intragável faria pelo maior.

Não estava era à espera de sentir alguém a abraçá-lo por trás e por pouco não gritou.

– Achei que também te tinhas ido embora… – Foi o que o maior disse, numa voz rouca e afetada pelo choro que voltava a querer sair.

– Claro que não, mas precisava de café. Volta para a cama que daqui a dez minutos estou lá outra vez.

> _“Nunca o vi desta maneira… deixa-me bastante destroçado, o que será que lhe aconteceu para ficar neste estado??”_

Apesar de pensar no assunto nunca tocaria nele até o próprio Chanyeol o fazer.

Com muita relutância, este fez o que lhe foi pedido e largou a cintura de Baekhyun voltando para o quarto.

Assim que Baekhyun se deitou na cama e pôs uma mão à volta da cintura de Chanyeol, ficando os dois de conchinha, este começou a falar baixinho, como se tivessem muitas pessoas no quarto e ele quisesse que apenas o seu amigo ouvisse.

– Eu gosto de ser bastante positivo, isto porque houve uma altura em que não o era e na situação em que me encontrava só servia para a piorar. A verdade é que o meu pai nunca foi o melhor marido que existia, muito menos o melhor pai. Ele é CEO da Park entertainment. – _“CE… CEO de uma das maiores empresas da coreia do Sul? Disto é que eu não estava à espera… “–_ Costumava chegar bêbedo das reuniões da empresa e gostava de descontar na minha mãe e chegar no dia seguinte com uma prenda caríssima para compensar. Aos doze decidiu que eu ia seguir os passos dele, típico. Mas na altura eu não recusei porque não tinha interesses nenhuns e porque, apesar de tudo, era o meu pai. Até que descobri a minha paixão por desenho e decidi que queria seguir algo relacionado com arte, aos 14. Ele não aceitou, e num primeiro instante apenas destruía os meus desenhos para ver se me fazia mudar de ideias. Esse caminho não funcionou e então ele começou a descontar em mim também. Eu e a minha mãe tornamo-nos inseparáveis e desabafávamos muito os dois.

Fez uma pausa no discurso durante um bom tempo, para conseguir, ou para pelo menos tentar, com que não começasse a chorar. Ao mesmo tempo decidiu virar-se de frente para Baekhyun e encostar a cabeça ao pescoço do menor.

– Eu notava que ela não estava a mesma fisicamente, coxeava e um dos braços dela não levantava a partir de uma certa altura, mas ela nunca se queixava e eu era a sua prioridade quando se tratava de ajudar a curar as feridas. Numa das nossas conversas ela pediu para eu sair de casa, sem que ele soubesse, tentasse arranjar um emprego e entrar na universidade que queria. E entregou-me todas as poupanças que tinha. Foi o que fiz, com a promessa que, assim que conseguisse a tiraria de casa. Aos 17 fui acolhido pela cozinheira, sem o meu pai saber, já que a minha mãe era amiga de infância dela, mas que tinha escondido esse facto do meu pai com medo de que ele destruísse mais um dos seus relacionamentos. Continuei o secundário enquanto tinha dois trabalhos para juntar ainda mais dinheiro. Mas, infelizmente, ela não conseguia sustentar-me mais e quando acabei o secundário tive que sair à procura de uma casa e encontrei-te. Estive um ano inteiro em três trabalhos, antes de entrar, este ano, na universidade. Aposto que achaste que era um baldas e que não fazia nada… – Deu um riso fraco e Baekhyun sentiu lágrimas no seu pescoço. Decidiu fazer carinho nas costas de Chanyeol, para que este soubesse que era apoiado. – Continuo a ter um part-time e só consegui entrar na universidade com uma bolsa, mas esforço-me muito para não a perder. – _“Noto sempre a sua dedicação, mas não fazia a mínima ideia disto…”_ – E por momentos achei que estava tudo bem, o meu pai nunca mais me procurou e tinha notícias regulares da minha mãe, pela cozinheira, já que após eu sair ela tornou-se a nossa intermediária. Ontem saí porque ela me tinha mandado uma mensagem a pedir para nos encontrarmos porque tinha notícias… cheguei ao lugar combinado e ela estava chorosa. Aparentemente ela e a minha mãe esconderam, tanto de mim como do meu pai, felizmente, uma doença. Cancro da mama. E ela decidiu não fazer nada quanto a isso. Ela disse-me que a minha mãe afirmava que era por já sofrer muito nas mãos do meu pai, que não queria ter que levar com os tratamentos e ficar mais fraca, para sofrer ainda mais. E que nunca me contou porque não queria que eu sofresse. Aparentemente isto já vinha à muitos anos… então acabou por ser fatal. A minha mãe deixou-me. O propósito de toda a minha vida foi-se. E eu não sei como lidar com isso. Todos os meus planos futuros envolviam tirar a minha mãe daquela casa e fazê-la feliz.

Chanyeol quando, finalmente, finalmente pôs tudo cá fora, começou a chorar descontroladamente abraçando-se ainda mais a Baekhyun.

– Chanyeollie eu sei que é difícil. Há de ser um dos momentos mais difíceis de toda a tua vida. Na minha opinião deves sentir tudo o que tens para sentir, queres gritar? Grita. Queres chorar? Chora. Mas não vais poder ficar nisso para sempre. O sentimento é provável que nunca se vá embora, mas vais ter que aprender a viver com ele, e isso leva tempo. Eu vou estar aqui contigo nesse processo todo, não te vou abandonar. E quando estiver tudo calmo dentro de ti, tu vais fazer todas as melhores memórias possíveis. Vais rir, chorar, acabar o curso e viajar. Vais viver a tua vida por ti e pela tua mãe, e isso vai deixá-la feliz. E eu vou cá estar para te ver e ajudar a concretizar isso mesmo.

Achando que não precisava de acrescentar mais abraçou o maior deixando-o chorar até não querer mais. Este acabou por voltar a adormecer. 

Uma hora depois Baekhyun decidiu voltar a levantar-se e cozinhar alguma coisa para si e para quando Chanyeol acordasse. Pelo meio do processo a campainha tocou. _“Quem é que é a esta hora?”_. Era o profissional para arranjar a torneira. _“Não podia vir em pior altura.”_

Ao contrário do que esperava o processo não foi muito demorado, já que, aparentemente, Chanyeol fizera um bom trabalho a descrever o que tinha acontecido bem como o tipo e o modelo de torneira. Em meia hora o senhor já se estava a ir embora e Baekhyun pode voltar à preparação do almoço.

Diferente da manhã, Chanyeol não acordou, deste modo, o Byun levou a comida até ao quarto e observou o mais novo acordar com os olhos todos inchados, e a comer metade do prato.

Durante o resto do seu domingo, Baekhyun permaneceu a velar o sono conturbado do Park.

**☘**

No dia seguinte Chanyeol não saiu da cama do mais velho. Por isso, ao chegar a casa às sete da noite, Baekhyun agarrou nele e levou-o até à casa de banho para que este tomasse um banho enquanto trocava os lençóis da cama. E posteriormente encomendava uma pizza, já que se encontrava extremamente cansado. Não dormira nada de sábado para domingo e de domingo para segunda Chanyeol, apesar de já não chorar, continuara a mexer-se a noite inteira, fazendo-o dormir muito pouco.

**☘**

No terceiro dia de luto Chanyeol levantou-se da cama, e ainda mais cedo que Baekhyun e foi tomar um banho. Sentia-se ligeiramente melhor com todos os cuidados e carinhos que o mais velho fazia. Já Baekhyun, quando acordou, a primeira coisa que fez foi panicar por não encontrar o outro. Em seguida foi juntar-se ao outro na banheira porque estava atrasado.

– Espero que não te importes, estou atrasado…

Chanyeol não disse nada, fazendo apenas um movimento para que este se virasse, começando a passar água no cabelo do mais velho, para em seguida começar a passar o shampoo, como que para compensar estes dias que tinha cuidado de si.

> _“Sabe tão bem…”_

**☘**

O funeral da mãe de Chanyeol foi outro momento bastante triste, mas onde Baekhyun esteve sempre ao lado do maior para que este tivesse um apoio e não tivesse que passar por aquilo tudo sozinho.

Nos dias seguintes começou a estabelecer-se uma rotina, dormiam na cama de Baekhyun, pois Chanyeol apenas conseguia descansar com o mais velho ao lado. Acordavam, tomavam banho juntos, onde Chanyeol lavava o cabelo ao menor. De seguida o maior ia ao seu quarto vestir-se e seguiam cada um para o seu compromisso, Baekhyun para o trabalho e Chanyeol para a universidade. Não estava totalmente bem, mas precisava de frequentar as aulas ou perderia a bolsa.

Desistiu do trabalho para conseguir concentrar-se no seu bem-estar e na bolsa.

Aos poucos foi aceitando a ideia de que a mãe não voltaria a estar consigo. Baekhyun também não o deixava pensar muito naquilo, estando sempre consigo, fosse para melhorar o seu humor ou para sair e fazer alguma coisa.

Por isso é que, passados três meses se encontravam num parque com Chanyeol a desenhar Baekhyun, já que nunca tinha visto os desenhos do maior e este queria muito desenhá-lo. Então tinham juntado o útil ao agradável e encontravam-se assim os dois. Estavam num momento de paz, com Chanyeol apenas concentrado em Baekhyun. Fazia movimentos lentos pelo papel, olhando de vez em quando para o rapaz sentado à sua frente.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de Baekhyun. Passavam-se milhares de coisas na sua cabeça. 

Desde que vira Chanyeol pela primeira vez que se sentira atraído por ele, mas sempre se sentira um pouco retraído a tentar algo pela idade do mesmo. Tudo bem que idade era só um número, mas era bastante estranho já que nunca se envolvera com ninguém mais novo e parecia-lhe errado. A situação em que o maior se encontrou promovera uma súbita aproximação dos dois, que Chanyeol não recusou e até a aumentou continuando a rotina de dormir com Baekhyun, apesar de já não ter pesadelos, e de tomar banho com o outro, apesar de ter a torneira cem por cento funcional. E assim, o Byun percebeu que estava apaixonado.

> _“E está longe de questão mentir e dizer que não estou a adorar, que se pudesse levava Chanyeol a todos os encontros possíveis e imaginários e que o pediria em namoro.”_

Mas sempre que pensava nisso lembrava-se da situação do maior, e sentia sempre que se estava a aproveitar da vulnerabilidade do outro, apesar de apenas continuar com a rotina.

– Baekhyunnie, por favor, desfaz essa cara estranha que estás a fazer.

O que não esperava era que Chanyeol sentisse o mesmo. Antes da mãe morrer estava sempre a meter-se com Baekhyun na esperança que conseguisse mostrar que estava interessado, mas as suas intenções nunca eram levadas a sério porque Baekhyun apenas achava que fazia isto com toda a gente. 

O estado em que entrou quando soube da notícia não foi intencional e apoiou-se muito no mais velho, mas achava que era um incômodo. Apercebeu-se que não era, de facto, um incômodo quando continuou a rotina e Baekhyun nunca o expulsou do quarto ou da banheira. Todo o carinho que Baekhyun lhe deu só fez com que aumentasse o interesse e de repente viu-se também apaixonado. Quando se deu por si, estava à espera do próximo encontro, ou de que a noite chegasse para dormir pertinho do outro.

Então mais seis meses passaram sem que nada evoluísse, mas que também nunca regressar ao que era antes. Continuavam a dormir juntos, a tomar banho juntos, a cozinhar junto e a arrumar a casa juntos. Cada dia se viram mais e mais apaixonados um pelo outro. Baekhyun passara a convidar Chanyeol para saírem ainda mais vezes, e Chanyeol passara a fazer-se mais ainda ao menor, com as suas falas idiotas.

Até ao fatídico dia, estavam mais uma vez no banho juntos. Chanyeol começara por lavar o cabelo de Baekhyun. Tinham mudado de shampoo e era a primeira vez que o usavam, por isso não tinham noção de que ardia nos olhos, até o mais velho começar a gemer e virar-se rapidamente para o outro pedindo, sôfrego, que limpasse os seus olhos. O maior assim o fez, pegou no chuveiro, aproximou-o da cara do Byun deixando a água escorrer lentamente pelos olhos. De seguida retirou a água e passou os dedos retirando o excesso de água para que o outro pudesse abrir os olhos e verificar se estava tudo bem. 

Nesse processo existiu uma aproximação a Baekhyun, que, quando abriu os olhos dorido e já sem shampoo, ficou bastante surpreso ao ver os lábios dele tão perto. Tentando controlar-se, desviou o olhar para os olhos castanhos do outro e verificou que este olhava fixamente para os seus lábios dando uma mordida nos próprios.

Sem se conter envolveu os braços à volta do pescoço de Chanyeol e beijou-o. Num misto de choque e satisfação o maior agarrou na cintura do outro e juntou os corpos. Baekhyun sorriu entre o beijo, devido ao sucedido. Roçavam-se um no outro suplicando por mais contacto, o que era quase impossível. O mais velho puxou os cabelos da nuca de Chanyeol, com certa força, aprofundando o beijo que sabia a um misto de pasta de dentes e de restos de shampoo. Quando o menor deu por si estava no colo do outro.

Foi inevitável que ambos se excitassem e acabassem numa descoberta deliciosa, por caminhos nunca explorados pelo outro, num mar de lençóis molhados e palavras desconexas. E um pedido de namoro enquanto se afogavam no sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro.

E foi assim que tudo começou, devido a uma torneira partida, tempos desesperados, e uma rotina de banhos em conjunto.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/PurpleCotton5?s=08


End file.
